Good Bye Bye
by Lil'cute Bear
Summary: Minhyun amat menyayangi Seonho adiknya. Demi sang adik, ia rela melakukan apa saja. Meski itu berarti membuat perjanjian dengan iblis... 2hyun Fanfic. Warning inside! RnR Please :)) Update! Epilogue. Thank you for reading this Story :)
1. Chapter 1 : His Promise

**Good Bye Bye**

-A 2hyun Stories-

.

.

 **Disclaimer :**

I Don't own anything Except this stories

 **Character** :

Hwang Minhyun (M)

Kim Jonghyun (M)

Yoo Seonho (M)

.

.

 **Genres:**

Drama, Romance, Mature

 **Warning:**

Boy X Boy, Typo, OOC, Graphic Violence. Reading at your own risk. Rated 17+

.

.

 **Summary:**

You are mine.. Tubuhmu, Jiwamu, hatimu semua adalah milikku..

You are mine, and I'll make sure iam yours...

.

.

Part. 1 – His Promise

Gelap dan dingin itulah yang Minhyun rasakan saat ia terbangun. Ia melihat sekelilingnya dan mendapati dirinya berada di tengah hutan belantara. Minhyun memeluk dirinya erat, tubuhnya mulai menggigil karena udara dingin yang menusuknya. Perlahan ia bangun dan memandang mencari arah keluar. Saat ia menemukan secercah cahaya mengintip dari balik pepohonan, ia pun memberanikan dirinya melangkah menuju arah cahaya.

Ia berjalan perlahan sampai tiba-tiba ia berhenti saat ia melihat pemandangan didepannya, sebuah mobil yang tengah menabrak pohon besar. Ia bergegas menghampiri mobil itu, rasa gelisah melingkupi hatinya.

"Apa ada orang didalam? Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Minhyun berusaha membuka Pintu mobil yang ringsek berusaha mencari tahu kondisi pemilik mobil. Namun meski ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya, pintu itu tetap tidak mau terbuka. Merasa putus asa ia mencoba mengintip melalui kaca jendela untuk mencari tahu lebih lanjut. Sayangnya entah berapa kalipun Minhyun mencari celah, ia tidak bisa melihat apapun yang terjadi di dalam mobil.

Nafasnya begemuruh karena panik, ia tidak tahu dimana ia berada, entah ia bermimpi atau tidak tapi firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus menyelamatkan sang pemilik mobil. Dengan tekad baru Minhyun mengambil batang kayu yang ada di sebelahnya dan berusaha sekuat tenaga mencongkel pintu mobil tersebut. Namun apa daya, meski kini ia sudah basah oleh peluh Pintu itu tetap tidak bergeming.

"Hah Hah Hah"

Suara nafasnya yang kelelahan saling bersaut-sautan, kelelahan ia mendudukan dirinya di samping pintu mobil itu.

"Sedang apa kau disini, cantik" Tubuh Minhyun menegang mendengar suara yang berasal dari arah belakangnya.

"Si-siapa itu?" Ia segera membalikan tubuhnya berusaha melihat sosok yang mengajaknya bicara.

Disebrang dari tempatnya ia berdiri, tampak seorang pemuda yang berjalan dengan anggun menghampirinya, wajah pemuda itu terlihat samar akibatnya minimnya cahaya, tapi Minhyun bisa merasakan aura berbahaya tampak terpancar dari sosok yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ja-jangan mendekat!" Minhyun melangkah mundur perlahan, batang kayu yang awalnya akan ia gunakan untuk membuka pintu mobil kini ia posisikan di depannya sebagai senjata.

Pemuda itu tampak menyeringai melihat postur Minhyun.

"Kenapa kau takut sayang? Aku tidak berbahaya" Pemuda itu tetap melangkah dengan pasti kearah Minhyun membuatnya terus melangkah mundur.

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa menegang, dan dalam pikirannya ia bisa merasakan alarm bahaya seakan berbunyi memberitahukan dirinya agar segera lari dari sana. Tapi kakinya terasa kaku, bukan kakinya, seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku. Tangannya yang memegang batang kayu bergetar semakin keras saat posisi pemuda itu kini hanya berjarak 5 langkah dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Berhenti! Awas jangan mendekat!" Minhyun berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan kembali mengeluarkan peringatan. Ia memicingkan matanya memandang pemuda yang kini tersenyum didepannya.

GLUP

Minhyun tidak menyangka pemuda dengan aura berbahaya ini amat sangat tampan. Rambut hitamnya membingkai sempurna fisik rupawannya. Matanya yang kini menatap Minhyun bak sepasang berlian hitam yang menghipnotis lawan bicaranya. Tubuh pria itu meski tidak terlalu berisi tapi Minhyun bisa merasakan kekuatan yang disembunyikan dibaliknya.

Tanpa Minhyun sadari, kini ia hanya berjarak beberapa inci saja dengan pemuda itu.

"Jangan melakukan hal yang berbahaya"Usai berucap lembut, sang pemuda menggenggam tangan Minhyun lembut dan melepaskan batang kayu yang ia pegang. Minhyun terpaku pada tempatnya saat ia merasakan jemari hangat merengkuh tangannya yang terasa dingin. Tubuhnya tidak bergeming saat alat pertahanan dirinya dilempar begitu saja oleh sang pemuda.

"Kau seharusnya tidak berada disini.." Ucapnya sambil mengelusi pipi Minhyun "Belum saatnya..." Bisiknya pelan pada daun telinga Minhyun, membuat sang empu kini merona.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Minhyun tercekat saat tubuhnya kini dipeluk oleh pemuda itu.

"Ireonaa Minhyunie..."

"Nggh..?" Minhyun mengerjap bingung saat pemuda itu membisikan kata tersebut.

"Ireona..." Perlahan kesadaran Minhyun tampak mengilang, dekapan sang pemuda perlahan mulai memudar, area hutan yang mengelilinginya menghilang dan tiba-tiba Minhyun terbangun diatas tempat tidur miliknya.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kenapa kau lama sekali" Seonho adiknya tampak menggerutu sambil memakan roti panggang miliknya.

"Maafkan Hyung, Seonho.. Tadi pagi bunyi alarm tidak kedengaran oleh hyung"

Seonho mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar penjelasan Minhyun.

"Apa Hyung tidur larut malam tadi?" Tanyanya. Minhyun menggeleng

"Tapi tidak biasanya kau tidak mendengar bunyi alarm hyung, atau mungkin kau sedang bermimpi indah semalam?" Sambungnya asal.

Minhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Seonho, ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa suara alarm bisa tidak terdengar olehnya, karena ia termasuk _Light Sleeper_ yang berarti suara sekecil apaun akan membangunkannya. Apa ia bermimpi pikirnya.

Minhyun berusaha mengingat mimpinya, namun pikirannya terasa kosong. Yang ia tahu ketika ia bangun ia merasa kedinginan padahal AC kamar tidak ia hidupkan.

"Sudahlah Seonho, yang penting kalian tidak terlambatkan"Ucap Bibi Jung kepada mereka.

Mereka memang tinggal bersama bibinya saat kedua orang tuanya meninggal 10 tahun lalu karena kecelakaan. Sehingga ia dan Seonho kini menetap di rumah kerabat ibunya.

Sebenarnya Minhyun sudah ingin pindah dari rumah bibinya karena dalam beberapa hari kedepan ia akan lulus SMA. Ia ingin kembali ke tempat apartemen keluarganya karena tidak ingin merepotkan bibinya lebih lama. Meski bibinya sendiri tidak keberatan sedikitpun karena harta peninggalan orang tua Minhyun yang berlimpah membuat mereka tidak kekurangan dari segi finansial. Tapi ia ingin segera hidup mandiri.

Dalam beberapa hari ia akan segera berusia 17 tahun, dan menurutnya ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk mulai tinggal sendiri. Meski ia tahu adiknya Seonho tentu tidak akan mau ditinggal olehnya yang berarti ia harus mengajak Seonho bersamanya. Tapi adiknya baru berusia 13 tahun sekarang yang artinya ia akan mulai melanjutkan jenjang SMP kalau ia pindah nanti.

Minhyun menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengabaikan pikiran negatif yang muncul jika ia pindah dari rumah bibinya.

"Tuhkan Minhyun hyung bersikap aneh lagi bi.." Adu Soenho kepada bibi mereka.

Bibi Jung hanya tertawa renyah melihat kedua kakak beradik yang sudah ia anggap seperti anak sendiri ini.

"Habiskan makanannmu Seonho, atau kau akan ketinggalan Minhyun nanti" Seonho langsung fokus kepada makanannya dan memakan dengan cepat semua yang tersisa membuat Minhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan diikuti oleh Tawa Bibinya.

.

.

.

"Hyung, minggu depan kau mau kado apa?"Tanya Seonho saat mereka pulang sore hari.

Seonho memang terbiasa menunggu Minhyun selesai dari sekolah agar bisa pulang bareng bersama hyungnya.

"Hmm kado?" Minhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Seonho bingung

"Ya ampun Hyung, jangan bilang kau lupa kalo minggu depan adalah ulang tahunmu?"Tanya Seonho tidak percaya.

"Ahh, maafkan Hyung Seonho.."Ucap Minhyun "Lagipula kau yakin bisa membelikan kado yang kuinginkan" Sambungnya sambil menatap Seonho jahil

"Ckck, Tentu saja aku bisa Hyung! Hyung tinggal sebutkan apapun yang Hyung mau dan aku akan membelikannya!" Ucap Seonho bangga "EH tapi jangan yang mahal-mahal yah hyung" Sambungnya cepat saat melihat ekspresi jahil Minhyun.

"Hahahaha... Darimana kamu mendapatkan uang Seonho? Jangan merepotkan Bibi Jung yah!"

Seonho memberenggut mendengar ucapan Minhyun.

"Tentu saja Hyung, aku akan berusaha sendiri untuk membelikan kadomu"

"Arra arra, Adikku yang manis... Hmm, Hyung minta apa yah?" Minhyun langsung memasang ekspresi yang membuat Seonho cemas.

"Bagaimana kalau Buku Photography terbaru dari NatGeo?"Ucapnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

Wajah Seonho memucat mendengarnya, dalam pikirannya ia langsung melakukan perhitungan singkat mengenai harga buku itu dan uang tabungan yang dimilikinya dan menyadari sisanya yang masih jauh membuatnya cemberut. "Dasar Hyung jahat, memanfaatkan Seonho.."Cibirnya ngambek

Minhyun tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Seonho, "Ya ampun Ho, kamu lucu banget sih.." Ucapnya sambil mengacak rambut Soenho.

"Aiissh apa sih hyung"Ambek Soenho

Minhyun kembali terkekeh geli ia segera mengacak rambut Seonho sayang.

"Hyung tidak meminta apapun dari kamu Ho, karena keberadaan Seonho saja udah cukup buat hyung" Jawab Minhyun yang kini tengah berjongkok memandang Adiknya lembut.

"Hyung tidak bisa membayangkan kalau hyung kehilangan kamu juga pada malam itu" Seonho menatap Minhyun yang kini tersenyum sendu.

"Jadi, bisa terus hidup bersamamu saja Hyung sudah senang karena itulah kado terbaik yang pernah aku dapatkan"

Ucapan Minhyun membuat mata Soenho berair ia langsung menghambur memeluk Minhyun.

"Hiks hyung, kenapa kamu membuatku sedih sih! Hyung harus tanggung jawab!" Isaknya dalam pelukan Minhyun. Membuat Minhyun terkekeh dan mengelusi kepala Seonho penuh sayang.

Mereka tidak menyadari sosok lain yang tengah mengawasi mereka dari balik pepohonan tengah memandang tajam.

.

.

Sudah hampir 3 hari Minhyun selalu pulang sendirian, Seonho bilang ia sedang ada tugas kelompok dengan temannya Guanlin dan Daehwi sehingga sering baru pulang ketika jam makan malam.

Minhyun sendiri kini tengah disibukkan dengan orientasi kampus. Ia mulai melakukan seleksi terhadap kampus yanga akan ia masuki. Sehingga ia sendiri pulang jauh lebih larut dibanding Seonho.

Malam ini seperti biasa usai menyiapkan pelajaran untuk besok ia melangkah kearah rak bukunya untuk mencari buku bacaan sebelum tidur. Betapa kagetnya ia ketika membalikan wajahnya ada sosok lain yang berdiri didalam kamarnya. Sosok itu kini tengah menatapnya tajam. Seketika tubuh Minhyun terasa membatu.

Minhyun langsung memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat berharap apa yang dilihatnya hanya khayalannya saja. Betapa leganya ia saat ia membuka matanya dan sosok itu telah hilang.

'Mungkin efek karena aku kelelahan' Batinnya.

Iapun mengurungkan niatnya untuk membaca, menaruh kembali buku yang sudah ia pilih ke rak. Dan segera memasuki selimutnya.

'Hanya kahyalanku saja' Batin Minhyun.

'Jangan berpikir bodoh Min'

Dengan perasaan gelisah Minhyun pun tertidur.

.

.

Minhyun kembali terbangun di tengah-tengah hutan belantara.

'Apa aku bermimpi lagi' ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas rerumputan. Memandang berkeliling, ia melihat cahaya yang sama menuju kearah tengah hutan.

GLUP

Minhyun bangun perlahan dan mulai menyusuri arah cahaya itu mengarah.

Kali ini ia tidak melihat adanya mobil yang menabrak pohon besar. Tapi ia melihat sosok pemuda yang kini tampak memegang sebuah bandul keemasan yang berkilau akibat sinar rembulan.

Ia menengadah memandang Minhyun yang tampak memandang ragu dirinya.

"Ah, kau kembali lagi _Nae Wangbií_ ' Ucap pemuda itu lembut.

Minhyun mengernyit mendengar ucapan pemuda itu "Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya bingung "Siapa kau" memberanikan diri Minhyun kini balas menatap Pemuda itu.

"JR, kau bisa memanggilku itu.."Jawab Pemuda itu yang kini sudah berada didepan Minhyun dalam sekejap.

Minhyun terkesiap kaget dan hendak melangkah mundur segera karena perpindahan pemuda itu yang tiba-tiba, namun ia tersandung oleh akar pohon yang ada dibelakangnya membuat tubuhnya oleng. Namun belum sempat ia terjatuh pemuda itu segera melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Minhyun, menjaga agar tubuhnya tidak jatuh.

"Hati-hati.." Ucap JR yang langsung menarik Minhyun kedalam pelukannya.

Minhyun yang tidak siap akan tindakan JR merona hebat saat merasakan dagunya di arahkan JR untuk memandang dirinya.

"Indah sekali.. Aku tidak sabar untuk segera memilikimu.."JR kini menyapukan punggung tangannya dipipi halus Minhyun mengelusi sang empu yang kini terpaku dalam pelukannya.

"Penantian ku akhirnya akan segera berakhir" Bisikan lembut bibirnya kini membayangi bibir Minhyun, ia bisa menghirup aroma memabukan dari bibir Minhyun. Jemarinya mengenggam erat dagu Minhyun dengan ibu jari yang asyik mengusapi sudut bibir Minhyun.

Minhyun yang tersadar, berusaha mendorong dada JR menjauh dari dirinya tapi pelukan JR pada pinggangnya tidak juga bergeming. Nafasnya tercekat saat pemuda didepannya mulai mengelimimasi jarak bibir keduanya. Dengan sisa tenaganya Minhyun memalingkan wajahnya sehingga JR kini hanya mengecup sudut bibirnya.

"Hmm.. aku salut kau bisa menolak pesonaku, tapi pada akhirnya kau akan berada diatas ranjang bersamaku.. _Segera_ " JR membisiki Minhyun dengan Sensual.

Membuat Minhyun kembali meronta ingin dilepaskan.

"Lepaskan aku! Siapa yang sudi bersama dirimu!" Rontaan Minhyun membuat JR melepaskan pelukannya.

"Well, kau yang memintaku Minhyunie.." Jawabnya dengan nada berbahaya.

Ia melangkah mendekati Minhyun yang kini mulai melangkah mundur dan berbalik arah lalu berlari menjauhi jR.

"Janjimu, saat gerhana tiba aku akan menagih janjimu..." Suara JR bergema disekeliling hutan. Minhyun menutup kedua telinganya dan terus berlari tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Kau bisa berlari, tapi kau tidak akan bisa pergi..." Minhyun berjongkok dan memegangi kepalanya erat.

"Hentikan, Pergi.. Pergi!" Ia berteriak dalam agoni. Tubuhnya yang bergetar terbangun di atas kasur dengan terengah-engah.

"Hah.. Hah...Hah.." Paru-parunya seakan berlomba untuk menghirup oksigen. Ia segera mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruang kamarnya yang temaran dengan liar. Matanya menatap nyalang berusaha menghapus memori akan ingatan buruk yang mulai membayangi dirinya, Minhyun memeluk dirinya yang masih bergetar hebat. Pelupuknya kini terasa basah oleh air mata yang mengalir panas dipipinya.

"Jangan ambil dia, kumohon... Jangan ambil Seonho.." Minhyun mengisak hebat membenamkan wajahnya pada permukaan tangannya merasakan mimpi buruk yang telah lama berusaha ia lupakan kini kembali mengantuinya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Notes:

 _Nae Wangbi:_ Permaisuri Ku

Cliffhanger!

Penasaran sama lanjutannya?

Monggo Di Review dulu XD

#Plak

Warning diatas udah jelas yah, jadi read at your own risk!

Terimakasih banyak,

-Lilcutebear-


	2. Chapter 2 : He is Mine

**Good Bye Bye**

-A 2hyun Stories-

.

.

 **Disclaimer :**

I Don't own anything Except this stories

 **Character** :

Hwang Minhyun (M)

Kim Jonghyun (M)

Yoo Seonho (M)

.

.

 **Genres:**

Drama, Romance, Mature

 **Warning:**

Boy X Boy, Typo, OOC, Graphic Violence. Reading at your own risk. Rated 17+

.

.

* * *

 **Summary:**

Kau bisa lari, tapi kau tidak bisa sembunyi..

Karena pada saatnya nanti, kau akan memohon...

Memohon menjadikanmu milikku...

.

* * *

.

Previously...

"Hentikan, Pergi.. Pergi!" Ia berteriak dalam agoni. Tubuhnya yang bergetar terbangun di atas kasur dengan terengah-engah.

"Hah.. Hah...Hah.." Paru-parunya seakan berlomba untuk menghirup oksigen. Ia segera mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruang kamarnya yang temaran dengan liar. Matanya menatap nyalang, Minhyun memeluk dirinya yang masih bergetar hebat. Pelupuknya kini terasa basah oleh air mata yang mengalir panas dipipinya.

"Jangan ambil dia, kumohon... Jangan ambil Seonho.." Minhyun mengisak hebat membenamkan wajahnya pada permukaan tangannya merasakan mimpi buruk yang telah lama berusaha ia lupakan kini kembali mengantuinya.

.

.

* * *

.

Part 2 – He is Mine

Minhyun terduduk lemas di bangku kelasnya. Usai terbangun dari mimpinya tadi pagi, ia tidak bisa melanjutkan kembali tidurnya. Saat sarapan berkali-kali Bibi dan Adiknya menanyakan kondisinya yang tampak lebih pucat dan lemas. Tapi Minhyun hanya tersenyum menenangkan dan berbohong dengan mengatakan ia tengah banyak tugas sehingga menjadi kurang tidur. Seonho menatapnya curiga, namun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara membantu Hyungnya.

Ia melepas Minhyun dengan enggan saat mereka sudah tiba di depan sekolahnya, berkali-kali ia mengerling menatap Minhyun, seakan ia takut Hyungnya akan jatuh pingsan tiba-tiba.

"Hyung tidak apa-apa Ho, jangan menatapku seperti itu dong"Ujar Minhyun saat Seonho masih enggan memasuki sekolahnya.

"Tapi aku takut Hyung sakit.."Rengek sang adik.

Minhyun mengelus rambut Seonho lembut, menenangkan adiknya yang masih menatapnya gelisah. "Nanti kamu kerja kelompok lagi?"

Seonho mengangguk ragu mendengar pertanyaan Minhyun.

"Tapi kalau Hyung merasa sakit kabari yah, aku akan pergi menjemputmu" Ucap Seonho.

"Iya adikku sayang" Ucap Minhyun gemas.

"Hyung pergi dulu yah, jangan merepotkan teman-temanmu!" Minhyun pun melambai pergi menuju ke sekolahnya yang berjarak tidak jauh dari sekolah Seonho.

Seonho menghela nafas saat melihat punggung Hyungnya semakin menjauh. Ia tetap harus menyelesaikan apa yang sudah ia mulai, demi hyungnya.

.

* * *

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Minhyun segera meletakan kepalanya yang terasa penat di atas meja nya.

"Hari yang buruk Min?" Seongwoo menghampirinya

"Tidak, hanya kurang tidur" Gumamnya pelan.

"Oh, kau tidak mau makan?"

"Aku malas Ong, kau saja dengan yang lain" Minhyun menguap dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Oke, akan kubawakan roti kare untukmu" Seongwoo bangkit dan merangkul Daniel yang menunggunya di depan kelas.

"Loh, Minhyun tidak makan?" Tanya Daniel.

"Ia ingin beristirahat, kita belikan roti saja nanti" Daniel dan Seongwoo pun pergi earah kantin.

.

* * *

.

"Ingat janjimu.."

'Janji Apa?'

"Malam Gerhana ..."

'Ada apa dengan Malam gerhana?'

"... Menjadi milikku..."

'Apa yang milikmu?'

"Kau, Hwang Minhyun"

Minhyun tersentak bangun dari tidurnya. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar bak kedinginan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruang kelas yang tampak sepi karena sebagian besar muridnya kini tengah berada di kantin. Ia menghela nafas dan membaringkan kembali kepalanya diatas meja sambil memejamkan matanya mencoba mengingat apa janji yang telah ia buat.

Ia pun terlarut dalam pikirannya hingga tidak menyadari Seongwoo yang kini mengampirinya.

"Min, makanlah dulu sebelum jam istirahat habis" Ia menepuk bahu Minhyun membuat Minhyun mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ah, aku jadi merepotkanmu Seongwoo.." Minhyun mengambil roti yang Seongwoo sodorkan dengan penuh rasa terimakasih.

Seongwoo memperhatikan Minhyun yang kini tengah menyantap rotinya.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja Min? Kulitmu terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya" Seongwoo memandang Minhyun yang sedang makan dalam diam. Tapi sahabatnya tidak bergeming mendengar pertanyaanya.

"Minhyun..?" Ia memanggil kembali Minhyun yang tampak memandang kosong ke arah belakangnya.

"Hwang Minhyun..!" Seongwoo pun menepukan tangannya dibahu Minhyun.

"Oh, ma-mafkan aku Seongwoo.. Ada apa?" Minhyun yang terkejut menatap Seongwoo bingung.

Seongwoo hanya menghela nafas pelan, "Tidak apa-apa, habiskan rotinya" Perintahnya dan ia pun kembali ke bangku miliknya.

.

* * *

.

Minhyun menjadi semakin sering melamun dan itu membuat Seongwoo merasa kesal, belum lagi kantung mata yang lama-lama semakin kentara menghiasi paras rupawannya ditambah kulitnya yang semakin memucat membuat Seongwoo semakin khawatir. Iapun menjadi cepat lelah dan sering memegang keningnya karena pusing.

Seongwoo berkali-kali berusaha bertanya mengenai Kondisi Minhyun, tapi sahabatnya itu hanya menjawab karena ia kurang tidur, mendengarnya terus beralasan seperti itu membuat Seongwoo menjadi jengah.

Ini sudah hari ketiga dan Seongwoo merasa sangat frustasi karena ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang sahabat. Ia kini tengah makan dikantin bersama Jaehwan dan Daniel.

"Seongwoo, jangan mengacak-ngacak makanan begitu dong" Protes Jaehwan.

Seongwoo hanya mendengus sebal mendengarnya.

"Kenapa sih mukamu bete sekali" Sambung Daniel.

"Aku kesal dengan Minhyun, kenapa ia tidak mau menceritakan masalahnya dengan kita" gerutu Seongwoo.

Jaehwan dan Daniel langsung bertukar pandang. Mereka juga ikut menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Seongwoo. Karena sudah 3 hari ini Minhyun memilih untuk berdiam di kelas dibanding makan bersama mereka.

Kondisi fisiknya juga semakin melemah, wajahnya kini selalu pucat pasi, dan lama kelamaan pipinya menjadi lebih tirus seakan ia telah kehilangan berat bedannya secara drastis dan itu membuat mereka semua khawatir. Mereka berusaha mencari tahu penyebabnya namun Minhyun selalu bungkam.

"Mungkin sedang ada masalah keluarga?" Ujar Jaehwan pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu.." Seongwoo menundukan wajahnya lesu.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, masing-masing mencoba menerka apa hal yang menganggu Minhyun sehingga membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

"Oh iya, Bagaimana kalau kita ajak Minhyun pergi?" Ujar Daniel tiba-tiba.

"Pergi kemana?" Tanya Seongwoo

"Festival gerhana, hari Sabtu nanti akan terjadi gerhana total pukul 6 sore. Bagaimana kalau kita mengajak Minhyun?" Daniel menjabarkan rencananya, membuat Seongwoo dan Jaehwan saling berpandangan senang.

"Aku Setuju! Sudah lama kita tidak hang out!" Jaehwan menimpali dengan semangat.

"Oke aku akan menanyakan kepada Minhyun nanti" Sambung Seongwoo senang.

"Yosh, kita tunggu kabar baiknya yah!" Seongwoo melambaikan tangan kepada Daniel dan Jaehwan yang kini sedang mengobrol antusias membahas gerhana yang akan terjadi.

Seongwoo tersenyum senang saat membayangkan ekspresi Minhyun yang senang karena ajakan mereka. Ia berlari dengan tidak sabar menuju kelasnya.

"Minhyun ah, ayo kita menon-..." Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan ucapannya dirinya terhenti didepan pintu kelas, ketika melihat ada seseorang yang sangat rupawan tengah mengecup pucuk kepala Minhyun yang tengah tertidur.

"SI-siapa kau!" Seongwoo langsung membentak orang tersebut dan menatapnya garang, sosok pemuda itu alias JR membalikan tubuhnya menatap Seongwoo dingin, membuat tubuh Seongwoo membeku saat tatapan menusuk itu ditujukan kepadanya.

Pemuda itu menguarkan aura berbahaya yang membuat jantung Seongwoo bertalu-talu di dadanya. Ia ingin teriak meminta tolong namun mulutnya terasa kelu.

JR menatap Seongwoo singkat sebelum kembali memandang Minhyun, tangannya tidak henti mengelus rambut Minhyun yang terasa halus.

"Beberapa hari lagi, aku hanya perlu bertahan beberapa hari lagi.. Dan kita akan segera bersama permaisuriku.." JR pun membungkuk memposisikan wajahnya menjadi sejajar dengan Minhyun yang terlelap.

" _MINE.."_ ia mengecup Minhyun lembut dan mengembalikan arah pandangnya kepada Seongwoo yang kini menatapnya marah.

"Manusia fana, jangan mengganggu"

BRUK

JR menyentakan tangannya membuat Seongwoo terlempar dan menabrak dinding kelas dengan keras.

Bersamaan dengan pingsannya Seongwoo sosok JR menghilang bersama angin.

.

* * *

.

Minhyun berjalan pulang sambil menundukan wajahnya risau, betapa kagetnya ia saat teman sekelasnya memberitahukan kepadanya kalau Seongwoo terjatuh dari tangga ketika makan siang tadi. Kedua kakinya kini harus di gips dan ia pun terkena gegar otak ringan. Daniel dan Jaehwan tampak histeris mendengar berita itu, mereka bilang saat istirahat tadi Seongwoo terburu-buru ingin menghampiri dirinya untuk membawakan makan siang miliknya serta memberitahu Minhyun mengenai rencana mereka.

Perasaan Minhyun langsung mencelos, mendengar cerita Daniel dan Jaehwan.

'Mengajaknya melihat gerhana?'

 _Aku akan menagih janjimu saat malam gerhana_

Minhyun langsung mematung saat ia mengingat ucapan pria di mimpinya.

Jantungnya berdegup keras, dengan segera ia mencari brosur festival gerhana yang dibicarakan Daniel dan Jaehwan.

Nafasnya terengah disaat ia menemukan selebaran itu, Sabtu 9 Agustus 2017 pukul 18.00 kst.

Minhyun terduduk membaca tulisan itu, 'Tidak mungkin' batinnya.

'Ini tidak mungkin terjadi' Ia menggenggam erat selebaran tersebut.

.

* * *

-Flashback-

 _Minhyun kecil yang masih berusia 7 tahun tengah bernyanyi riang dibangku belakang. Ia, adiknya, beserta kedua orangtuanya akan berlibur di penginapan keluarga mereka. Perjalanan jauh menjadi tidak terasa karena Minhyun kecil terus menyanyi dengan gembira membuat kedua orang tuanya tidak henti tersenyum. Sementara Seonho sang adik yang baru berusia 3 tahun kini terlelap dalam pangkuan ibunya._

 _Namun kegembiraan itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika tiba-tiba ada truk yang menyalip dari arah berlawanan. Medan pegunungan yang curam membuat ayah mereka panik dan membanting stir mobil mereka. Namun benturan keras tidak bisa dihindarkan, ibunya segera melindungi Seonho yang berada dalam pelukannya. Sedang Minhyun hanya mejerit histeris menyaksikan mobil mereka oleng dan memasuki jurang yang terjal dan dalam. Berkali-kali mereka terbentur dan terguling, Minhyun kecil merasakan dirinya terhempas kedepan namun berhasil tertahan karena sabuk pengaman yang dipakaikan oleh ibunya._

 _Keheningan malam dipecahkan oleh suara benturan keras saat mobil mereka menabrak pohon besar yang ada di pinggir jurang._

 _BRAK_

 _Minhyun langsung merasa pandangannya gelap._

 _._

 _._

 _"UHUK UHUK" Minhyun terbatuk hebat saat ia mencoba membuka matanya. Kepalanya terasa berat dan kaki kanannya terasa berat. Ia mengusap matanya yang tampak ditutupi oleh cairan lengket yang kental, Darah._

 _"Hiks, Eomma sakit..." Minhyun kecil merintih memegang dahinya yang terasa mengeluarkan darah. Ia berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari seatbelt miliknya. Setelah mencoba berkali-kali akhirnya tangan mungilnya mampu melepas kan seat belt miliknya._

 _Tertatih ia turun dari bangkunya dan merangkak menghampiri kedua orangtuanya._

 _Matanya kembali memanas saat melihat kondisi orang tuanya. Tubuh ayahnya tampak dihujani oleh serpihan kaca mobil yang pecah akibat tabrakan keras mereka. Wajah sang ayah yang bersimbah darah membuatnya sulit dikenali. Tangan Minhyun kecil gemetar hebat saat mencoba meraba wajah sang ayah._

 _"Appa.. Hiks... Ireona Appa..Hiks" Minhyun berusaha menggoyang lengan sang ayah. Namun tangannya hanya terlukai tanpa gerak tanda ia sudah tidak bernyawa._

 _Minhyun menggigit bibirnya keras berusaha menahan isak tangis miliknya._

 _"Eomma..." Minhyun berusaha menggapai tangan ibunya yang memeluk Seoho adiknya._

 _"Eomma bangun, Seonho baik-baik saja kan?" Minhyun berusaha mengangkat tangan sang Eomma yang masih memeluk erat Seonho._

 _"Ngghh...Minhyunie..." Bisik lemah sang ibu._

 _"Oemma hiks syukurlah.. Hiks Oemma" Minhyun tidak bisa menahan tangisan lega saat melihat sang ibu memanggilnya._

 _"Minhyunie disini Oemma.. Jangan khawatir" Minhyun berusaha menahan tangisannya dan mengelap dahinya yang kini bercampur peluh dan darah._

 _"Minhyunie sayang.. Nggh..." Ibunya mengerang saat mengangkat Seonho yang berada dalam pelukannya ia memberikan Soenho kepada Minhyun yang menatapnya heran._

 _"Oemma..?"_

 _"Sshh dengarkan Oemma sayang, Nggh... pergi dan cari bantuan.. Hah hah.. Adikmu terluka, bawa ia ke dokter segera" Sang Ibu mengerang pelan sebelum melanjutkan dengan lirih "Oemma sayang Minhyunie karena itu oemma titip Soenho yah..."_

 _Minhyun membelalak mendengar ucapan Ibunya. Tubuhnya bergetar "Hiks.. Oemma jangan bilang begitu oemma..." Minhyun kecil memeluk Seonho yang pingsan dalam pelukannya._

 _"Shh pergilah duluan, pergi Minhyunie... pergi..."Suara sang ibu perlahan semakin melemah. Minhyun yang panik segera meletakan Seonho dikursi belakang dan berusaha menggenggam tangan ibunya. Matanya membelalak kaget saat melihat sebuah batang pohon tampak menusuk perut sebelah kanan ibunya. Sedang kakinya kini tertahan oleh bagian depan kaleng mobil yang ringsek._

 _"Oemma jangan pergi..." Minhyun mengenggam erat tangan sang ibu._

 _"Pergii.. lah.. Minhyunie.. " Minhyun menjerit histeris saat tangan ibunya terjatuh dari genggamannya tanda ia kini ditinggalkan oleh sang ibu._

 _"Oemma... Hiks.. Appa Jangan tinggalkan Minhyun Hiks..."_

 _Ia tergugu memandang kedua orangtuanya yang sudah tidak bernyawa._

 _Minhyun yang dilandan kesedihan terus menangisi kondisi orang tuanya. Ia membalikan tubuhnya saat mendengar erangan sang adik yang ia baringkan di belakangnya. Iapun langsung merangkak menuju Seonho._

 _Hatinya kembali mencelos saat melihat wajah adiknya yang kini pucat pasi, saat Minhyun akan menggendongnya betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat gumpalan darah menodai jok belakang mereka. Ia melihat tangannya yang sebelumnya berusaha menggendong Seonho dan matanya membelalak saat melihat tangannya dihiasi oleh darah adiknya._

 _"Hiks Seonho, jangan pergi.. Kumohon jangan pergi" Minhyun berusaha membuka pintu sampingnya dengan susah payah. Tapi tenaganya sendiri semakin terkuras karena luka dan kesedihan. Tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak menyerah._

 _Berkali-kali mencoba akhirnya Minhyun berhasil membuka pintu yang berada disampingnya._

 _Minhyun tidak hentinya mengucap sykur sementara tangan kecilnya dengan sigap menggendong Seonho di pelukannya. Minhyun pun berusaha melangkahkan kakinya yang terasa berat untuk menyusuri hutan._

 _"Hiks.. Tolong, Hiks... Tolong adikku.. Tolong adikku" Minhyun merasa pandangannya semakin mengabur akibat air mata. Tapi ia berjanji tidak akan menyerah namun Minhyun bisa merasakan langkah kakinya yang semakin melemah membuatnya memeluk Seonho yang terasa semakin dingin lebih erat_

 _"Uhuk uhuk..." Minhyun tercekat saat melihat Seonho batuk diikuti dengan darah segar yang menghiasi bibir mungil sang adik._

 _Perasaan Minhyun mencelos, ia langsung mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaganya dan mulai berlari menyusuri hutan berharap ia bisa segera mendapatkan bantuan._

 _Namun baru beberapa menit berlari kaki mungilnya tersandung oleh akar yang mencuat membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangannya._

 _Minhyun berusaha menjaga Seonho agar tidak tertindih olehnya sehingga mengakibatkan punggungnya menghantam sebuah pohon dengan keras._

 _"Nggh.." Minhyun mengerang saat ia merasakan punggungnya terluka. Ia terduduk lemas, mencoba mengatur nafasnya perasaanya bergemuruh hebat melihat kondisi Seonho yang kini terbaring diam dalam pelukannya_

 _"Siapapun hiks... tolong aku.. Hiks.. Tolong aku" Minhyun terisak semakin kencang tubuhnya bergetar memeluk Seonho. Ia takut Seonho akan meninggalkannya seperti kedua orangtuanya. Ia mencoba bangkit kembali, tapi kakinya sepertinya terkilir membuatnya kembali terjatuh duduk._

 _"Kumohon, akan kulakukan apapun... Hiks..." dalam usaha terakhirnya meminta pertolongan Minhyun hanya terus berucap tolong dalam hati._

 _Tidak lama desiran angin tampak membelai wajahnya yang basah oleh peluh, Minhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat ia melihat ada seorang pemuda yang kini berdiri di depannya._

 _"Kau membutuhkan bantuan?" Tanya sosok pemuda yang amat tampan menurut Minhyun kepadanya._

 _Ia hanya bisa mengangguk lemah._

 _Pemuda itu pun berjongkok didepannya. Minhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas pemuda yanag ada didepannya sekarang. Garis muka nya yang tajam memancarkan aura misterius yang membuat Minhyun sedikit bergidik._

 _JR, sang pemuda tersenyum lembut saat mengusapkan ibu jarinya menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajah mungil Minhyun._

 _'Cantik' Batin sang pemuda._

 _"Jangan menangis, wajah cantikmu tidak cocok dihiasi oleh air mata" Ujarnya Pelan._

 _"Ta-tapi adikku sakit.. dan Aku takut ia akan meninggalkanku juga ahjussi" Minhyun menunjukan tubuh Seonho yang tengah ia peluk kepada JR._

 _JR terseyum mendengar ucapan Minhyun._

 _"Kau ingin aku menyelamatkan adikmu?" Tanya JR Lembut._

 _Minhyun mengangguk ragu. "Apa ahjussi bisa?"_

 _JR memandang Seonho singkat, tampaknya untuk kali ini JR terlambat._

 _"Siapa namamu?"_

 _"Hwang Minhyun ahjusii, Hiks.. apakah ahjussi bisa menyelamatkan Seonho?" Tanya nya kembali dengan nada mendesak._

 _JR menatap Minhyun lalu mengambil Seonho yang berada dalam pelukan Minhyun. Dipandanganya Seonho sekilas lalu ia mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Minhyun sambil berkata lirih "Maaf kan aku Minhyun, kau sudah terlambat"_

 _DEG_

 _Jantung Minhyun terasa dihantam oleh sebuah Godam besar yang seketika meremukan pertahanan dirinya. "Ahjussii... jangan bercanda Hiks... Ahjussi.. Tolong Min ahjussi!" Minhyun langsung memegang tangan JR yang kosong dan meremasnya takut._

 _"Kumohon ahjussi selamatkan Seonho, Min akan melakukan apapun.. Kumohon.." Minhyun mengisak semakin keras._

 _"Kau rela melakukan apa saja Minhyun?" Tanya JR tajam._

 _Minhyun mengarahkan pandangannya kearah JR sesaat perasaan takut menyelimuti hatinya. Tapi ia tidak tahu akankah ia bertahan kalau harus kehilangan Soenho juga._

 _"Kau akan memberikan apapun untukku?" Tanya JR memastikan._

 _Minhyun masih menatap takut JR tapi kemudian ia mengangguk._

 _"Walaupun kubilang aku meminta 10 tahun jatah hidupmu untuk menambah masa hidup adikmu, apa kau rela?" Minhyun terdiam mendengar perkataan JR._

 _"A-apa maksud ahjusii?"_

 _"Aku bisa menghidupkan Seonho kembali dengan cara transaksi silang" Jelas JR "Aku akan mengambil 10 tahun dari masa hidupmu dan kuberikan kepada Seonho. Seonho akan mempunyai 10 tahun masa hidup tambahan, sedang dirimu akan kehilangan 10 tahun masa hidupmu, apa kau siap?"_

 _"Jika itu syarat Ahjussi, aku siap" Jawab Minhyun._

 _"Kau yakin?" JR kembali memperingati Minhyun. Tatapan mata tajam JR membuat Minhyun bimbang, tapi ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya. "Demi Seonho, apapun akan kulakukan, Ahjusii.." JR menyeringai mendengar ucapan Minhyun sambil mengelusi pipi chubby Minhyun_

 _"Baiklah kita sepakat.." JR mengulurkan jemarinya._

 _"Ayo kita bersalaman mengikat kontrak perjanjian kita Minhyun" Ucap JR._

 _Minhyun mengulurkan tangan mungilnya menjabat jemari JR yang terasa dingin._

 _"SEAL" Tangannya terasa tergelitik saat lingkaran merah tampak menyelubungi kedua tangan mereka. Lingkaran merah itu melingkari tangannya dan JR, berpendar singkat lalu perlahan menghilang._

 _Minhyun menatap JR bingung, JR yang ditatap oleh Minhyun hanya tersenyum dan mendudukan dirinya di lututnya._

 _"Aku akan datang 10 tahun lagi saat malam gerhana total untuk menagih imbalanku Minhyunie" JR mengecup jemari Minhyun lembut. Membuat pipi Minhyun merona._

 _"Sekarang, Sweet Dream..." JR menjentikan jarinya membuat Minhyun langsung jatuh terlelap. Dibaringkannya tubuh Minhyun dengan hati-hati disamping tubuh sang adik yang mulai terasa dingin._

 _Disapukanlah tangannya di atas tubuh Minhyun lalu ia menyapukan tangannya kembali diatas tubuh Seonho. Tubuhnya keduanya kini bersinar terang dan dalam sekejap luka keduanya perlahan-lahan menutup dan hilang tak berbekas._

 _JR tersenyum puas melihat rencananya berhasil. 'Akhirnya saat yang kutunggu kini telah tiba'_

 _Ia pun menggendong sang kakak beradik dan membawanya pergi dari hutan tersebut._

-End Flashback-

.

* * *

.

Minhyun memandang suram rumah sang bibi saat ia tiba, 'Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan janji penting itu?' batinnya.

'Besok adalah hari dimana ia akan menagih janjinya'

'Apakah aku siap?' Minhyun memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak. 'Apa aku siap kehilangan Seonho?' Minhyun kini terduduk di depan pintu pagar rumah sang bibi. Ia meremas seragam yang ia kenakan. Buliran air mata yang tidak bisa ia tahan kini mengalir deras di pipi tirusnya. Minhyun tergugu sedih, menangis dalam agoni saat ia tahun bahwa inilah takdir yang harus ia jalani.

Esoknya Minhyun bangun dengan perasaan yang kacau, ia menatap kearah kalender kamar dan melihat tanda balon yang disematkan Seonho pada tanggalan kalender sebagai pengingat dirinya mengenai hari kelahirannya.

Minhyun langsung keluar kamarnya dan memasuki kamar Seonho yang tidak terkunci.

"Seonho, hyung ingin bicara..." Namun isi kamar itu nihil, Seonho tidak berada didalamnya.

"Seonho..?" Minhyun mengelilingi kamar itu berusaha mencari Seonho yang mungkin berada di kamar mandi. Tapi Minhyun tetap tidak menemukan Seonho.

Ia berjalan keluar menuju ruang makan dan menghampiri bibinya yang sedang menyiapkan sup rumput laut untuknya, "Ahh Minhyunie sayang, selamat ulang tahun.." Bibi Jung memeluk Minhyun erat sambil mengelusi rambut keponakannya itu dengan penuh sayang.

"Terimakasih Bibi, maaf sudah merepotkan bibi selama ini" Ucap Minhyun dibalik pelukannya.

"Anak ini kebiasaan deh, sudah berapa kali Bibi bilang kalau Bibi sangat senang menerima kalian disini Hmm.." Minhyun hanya mengangguk sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher sang Bibi.

"Aigoo, Minhyunie menangis Hoel..?" Bibi Jung tertawa saat merasakan air membasahi permukaan lehernya.

Ia terus mengelusi punggung Minhyun lembut menunggu keponakan kesayangannya ini tenang.

"Hiks.. maafkan aku yang emosional bibi.." Minhyun menyeka air matanya dengan punggung bajunya. Bibi Jung hanya tersenyum dan menghapus air mata yang tersisa dengan jemarinya. "Tidak apa Minhyunnie..." Ucapnya lembut.

"Ayo makan dulu! Bibi sudah membuatkan sup ini khusus untukmu!" Minhyun mengangguk

"Bibi, Dimana Seonho?" Tanya Minhyun saat sang bibi meletakan semangkuk sup di depannya.

"Ia berangkat pagi-pagi sekali tadi, katanya ada urusan mendadak. Ia hanya menitipkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun kepada bibi tadi" Jawab sang Bibi.

Minhyun mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar penjelasan Bibi Jung, "Kalau kau khawatir kau bisa menghubunginya langsung Min, ia kan membawa Handphone.." Minhyun menghela nafas berusaha memandamkan rasa gelisah yang ia rasakan. Ia pun melanjutkan makannya meski ia kini sudah tidak bernafsu untuk makan.

Minhyun mondar-mandir dikamarnya gelisah, sudah hampir sore dan Seonho masih belum bisa ia hubungi. Ia sudah menghubungi teman-teman sang adik satu persatu, Daehwi dan Guanlin sebagai sahabat Soenho bahkan mengaku sudah seminggu ini Seonho selalu pulang lebih dahulu dan tidak bersama mereka. Minhyun memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pening, ia kembali mencoba menghubungi nomor Seonho, berharap adiknya segera menjawab teleponnya.

.

* * *

.

"Terimakasih Hyung!" Seonho membungkukan dirinya memberi hormat kepada pemilik toko buku tempat ia bekerja selama seminggu ini. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya membantu Kak Dongho pemilik toko buku itu, untuk mengembalikan buku-buku yang batal dibeli oleh pelanggan. Seonho memandang senang amplop bayaran yang sudah ia terima, akhirnya perjuangannya kini membuahkan hasil. Karena ia bisa membelikan Minhyun kado yang sudah ia janjikan.

Seonho meraba ranselnya untuk mencari handphone miliknya, betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat puluhan panggilan tak terjawab dari kakaknya. Seonho menggelengkan kepalanya, ia harus tetap bertahan pada rencananya. Pukul 4 sore diliriknya jam tangannya, masih ada waktu sampai festival gerhana nanti. Jadi Seonho segera bergegas pergi kearah toko jam yang sudah ia lihat-lihat selama seminggu ini.'Semoga masih sempat' Batin Seonho.

Pukul 5.15 ia keluar dari toko jam, dilihatnya ponselnya yang mengedip tanda panggilan masuk tiba. Seonho tersenyum saat melihat nama Minhyun muncul ia pun mengangkat telepon itu dengan gembira "Minhyuniee hyung Aku~..."

"YAAA HWANG SEONHO! KEMANA SAJA KAU TIDAK BISA HYUNG HUBUNGI!" belum selesai Seonho menyelasaikan ucapannya ia terpaksa harus menjauhkan ponsel miliknya dari telinganya.

"Hyung.. Jangan teriak-teriak..." Seonho langsung merenget saat mendengar nada amarah Minhyun.

Minhyun mendengus kesal mendengar rajukan Seonho, "Dimana kau? Kalau aku telepon langsung diangkat dong, jangan sampe membuatku cemas" Omel Minhyun.

"Maafkan aku Hyung, aku sedang ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan hari ini"

"Urusan apa? Kenapa kau membohongi hyung selama seminggu ini dengan berkata kau sibuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok hah?" Minhyun langsung mencecar Seonho dengan pertanyaan yang membuat dia penasaran sedari tadi.

Seonho tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Minhyun "Ini hyung, itu adalah..."

Tut

Tut

"Halo Seonho?" Minhun langsung mengecek ponselnya memastikan jaringan teleponnya, sinyalnya bagus, lalu kenapa teleponnya terputus? Minhyun kembali mencoba menghubungi Seonho namun kali ini tidak ada nada sambung, panggilannya langsung terputus begitu saja. Minhyun langsung panik dan mencoba menelepon Seonho lagi, namun nihil ponsel Seonho tetap tidak bisa ia hubungi. Diliriknya jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 5.30, Minhyun langsung mengambil jaket miliknya dan pamit dengan terburu-buru kepada bibinya yang sedang menonton TV.

.

* * *

.

"Uhh? Halo Hyung..?" Seonho melihat ponselnya yang kini tengah mati total.

'Aduh, aku lupa mengisi baterainya tadi. Minhyun hyung pasti khawatir' Batinnya. Seonho pun memasukan Ponselnya kedalam kantong miliknya dan langsung bergegas pulang. Ia berharap dirinya tidak akan terhambat oleh orang-orang yang akan menyaksikan festival gerhana.

'Apa aku lewat jalan pintas saja yah?' Pikir Seonho. 'Aku tidak ingin membuat Minhyun hyung menunggu lebih lama'. Seonho segera berbalik arah dan pergi pulang.

.

Minhyun berlari secepat mungkin mencari Seonho, "Seonho.." "Hwang Seonho..!" Ia berkali-kali berteriak berusaha memanggil sang adik. Ia tidak tahu dimana ia harus mulai mencari karena itu ia amat panik sekarang. Area taman kini sudah dipadati oleh penduduk yang akan bersiap menyaksikan festival gerhana, Minhyun memandang langit yang mulai menggelap. 'Tunggu dulu kumohon, Aku belum bertemu Seonho' Batin Minhyun. Usai mengatur nafasnya ia langsung berlari kembali untuk mencari sang adik.

* * *

.

Seonho berkali menengok kearah belakang, beberapa pria tampak mengikutinya. Seonho langsung mengutuk keputusannya untuk mengambil jalan pintas, karena itu berarti ia harus melewati area kumuh dan rawan yang jarang dilalui orang. Ia mendekap erat goodie bag miliknya yang berisi jam tangan untuk kakaknya. Sambil mempercepat langkahnya ia sesekali mengerling kearah belakang untuk melihat apa dirinya masih diikuti. Setelah dirasa jaraknya cukup jauh ia langsung bersembunyi di lorong terdekat dengan tumpukan sampah yang menggunung sebagai tempatnya bersembunyi.

Benar saja tidak lama ia mendengar langkah kaki mendekati tempatnya bersembunyi "Sial, anak itu sudah lari" Umpat salah seorang pria yang mengikutinya. "Padahal jarang-jarang ada mangsa empuk sepertinya melewati jalan ini, Cari terus sampai dapat!" Seonho menahan nafasnya sampai ia merasa orang-orang yang mengikutinya sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Ia langsung memegang jantungnya yang terasa berdebar keras, 'Hampir saja' Pikirnya.

Perlahan dengan menengok kearah kanan dan kiri Seonho pun keluar dari lorong tempatnnya bersembunyi. Ia baru hendak berlari pulang saat mendengar sayup-sayup namanya dipanggil "Hwang Seonho..." Itu suara hyungnya!

Seonho langsung berbalik arah dan menghampiri asal suara itu, hatinya senang sekali karena ada Hyungnya yang tengah mencarinya.

Nafas Minhyun sudah tidak beraturan, peluh membahasi kemeja dan jaket yang ia kenakan. Rasa panas dan gatal mulai menyebar di sepanjang punggungnya karena efek alerginya. Tapi ia bahkan tidak merasakan semua itu, dalam pikirannya hanya ada Seonho dan Seonho saja.

"Min Hyung~ ..." Minhyun langsung menegapkan badannya saat mendengar suara Seonho. Betapa leganya perasaannya saat dilihatnya Soenho berlari menuju dirinya.

Tubuhnya bak disirami rasa syukur saat melihat adikknya yang kini tengah mengatur nafas karena berlari mencapai dirinya "Min Hyung, maaf" Seonho langsung memeluk Minhyun.

Minhyun membalas pelukan Seonho dengan erat. "Maafkan aku hyung, aku sudah membuatmu khawatir" Minhyun hanya terdiam dan memeluk Seonho lebih erat. Perasaan lega membuat dirinya tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

"Jangan menangis hyung..." Seonho melepaskan pelukannya untuk memandang Minhyun yang tengah mengusap airmatanya. "Hyung habis berlari sampai berkeringat yah? Hyung tidak ingat dengan alergi hyung?" Seonho langsung mengomel saat melihat leher jenjang Minhyun yang memerah karena ruam. Minhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak usah pikirkan hyung, kemana saja kau membuatku khawatir" Minhyun kini menaruh kedua tangannya pada pundak seonho dan menatapnya tajam.

Seonho hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi Minhyun, ia segera membuka ransel miliknya dan mengeluarkan jam bandul berwarna keemasan dari dalam goodie bag yang ia bawa.

"Minhyun hyung, selamat ulang tahun" Ucap Seonho lembut. "Terimakasih sudah terus mendampingiku selama 10 tahun ini semenjak ayah dan ibu tidak ada. Aku sayang hyung.."

Minhyun tercekat memandang Seonho, ia tentu terharu mendengar ucapan Soenho, tapi dirinya mendadak membeku saat melihat waktu yang ditunjukan oleh bandul keemasan tersebut, pukul 5.50.

Minhyun langsung menarik Soenho dan kini berlari pulang, "Hyung, tunggu kenapa terburu-buru" Seonho berteriak disampingnya tapi Minhyun tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Seonho, prioritasnya adalah segera sampai ke rumah mereka.

Mendekati waktu gerhana, langit kini mulai menggelap. Lampu-lampu jalan sudah mulai dinyalakan meski kini baru pukul 6 kurang. Minhyun baru memelankan langkahnya saat ia melihat rumah mereka sudah dalam jangkauan pandang. Berdua mereka sama-sama mengatur nafas yang memburu akibat berlari sepanjang jalan.

"Aduh hyung, dari tadi aku sudah berlari-lari tahu.. Aduuh Capek sekali" Seonho memegangi dadanya yang kini naik turun seakan berlomba untuk mengisi oksigen ke paru-parunya. "Siapa suruh membuat Hyung khawatir" Jawab Minhyun ketus.

"Iih hyung ga cocok ngambek gitu, bikin jelek deh" Seonho mencibir Minhyun. Lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah ruang tamu mereka. "Tumben Bibi Jung belum menyalakan lampu depan? Padahal karena gerhana, langit menggelap lebih cepat kan hyung?" Ucap Seonho.

Minhyun juga sama herannya dengan Seonho, ia pun membuka pintu depan yang tidak terkunci. Ruang tamu yang gelap gulita menyambut mereka saat mereka membuka pintu, Minhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, seingatnya Bibi Jung tidak bilang akan pergi nanti.

"Bibi Jung..?"Panggil Seonho, Minhyun berusaha menyalakan saklar lampu yang ada disampingnya

CKLEK

CKLEK

"Loh, sepertinya mati lampu Ho.." Minhyun melangkah pelan meraba arah tempatnya melangkah, Seonho mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Bibi Jung..?"

DUG

Minhyun yang tersandung oleh sesuatu yang tergeletak didepanya nyaris kehilangan keseimbangannya saat langkah kakinya menabrak sesuatu dilantai.

"Ouuch, hati-hati Min hyung!" Seonho dengan sigap menahan tangan Minhyun agar tubuhnya tidak limbung. "Ada sesuatu yang menghalangi Hyung" Ucap Minhyun yang berjongkok perlahan dan berusaha merabai sesuatu yang menghalanginya.

'I-ini? Bibi Jung?' Minhyun langsung menatap Seonho panik, "Seonho segera pergi dari sini!" belum sempat Minhyun mengajak pergi Seonho, tubuhya tampak ditarik dari belakang dan dilempar menghantam meja tamu mereka.

BRAK

PRANG

Pecahan kaca meja menyelimuti tubuh Minhyun yang terkapar diatasnya.

"MINHYUN HYUNG!" Seonho yang berniat menolong Minhyun pun ikut dilemparkan oleh sosok laki-laki kekar yang ternyata pencuri tersebut kearah dinding rumah.

BRUK

"Uuh..." Seonho memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening karena efek benturan tadi.

Ia berusaha memicingkan matanya ditengah kegelapan untuk melihat siapa yang telah menyerang mereka.

"Nggh Lepaskan aku.. Uhuk..."Laki-laki itu menghampiri Minhyun yang berusaha bangkit dan kembali memitingnya kelantai, mencekik Minhyun membuat sang pemuda kini meronta liar karena kesulitan mengambil nafas.

Seonho yang panik melihat keadaan didepannya segera meraba mencari senjata apapun yang bisa menghentikan pencuri tersebut. Diambilnya batang kayu bekas kaki meja mereka yang hancur dan menghantamkannya dengan keras kearah Pencuri.

"UURG SI-SIAL" Pencuri itu mengerang kesakitan merasakan pukulan Seonho, melihat celah yang ada ia segera berusaha membangunkan Minhyun yang tengah terbatuk karena kekurangan oksigen.

"Hyung, Ayo bangun!" Belum jauh Seonho membopong Minhyun kakinya ditarik oleh si pencuri dan dihempaskan kembali ke lantai. Minhyun yang panik berusaha menghentikan tangan sang pencuri namun ia malah dihujani tendangan dibagian perut yang selanjutnya ditendang keras hingga dirinya menabrak tembok.

"Uhuk Uhuk" rasa amis darah seakan memenuhi indera perasanya saat ini, sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit tapi ia berusaha bergerak saat mendengar Jeritan Seonho.

Minhyun berusaha merangkak dengan susah payah, ia berusaha bangkit namun kakinya yang banyak terkena serpihan kaca tidak sanggup menahan bobot tubuhnya. Ia mencengkram erat kakinya memaksa untuk bergerak. Matanya nyalang mencoba mencari ponsel miliknya sampai akhirnya ia melihat kilatan emas, jam bandul pemberian Seonho.

BRAK

Bunyi hantaman benda membuat tubuh Minhyun serasa diguyur oleh air dingin, dengan sisa tenaganya ia berusaha berdiri dan melangkah menuju Sang Pencuri yang kini tengah memukuli Seonho.

Minhyun mengambil vas bunga yang ada diatas TV dan langsung menghempaskannya ke kepala sang Pencuri.

Pencuri itu mendesis kesakitan dan beralih menghampiri Minhyun yang kini mundur ketakutan. Tinjuan bogem mentah menghantam rahangnya membuat Minhyun terlempar kebelakang.

"Kau seharusnya segera pergi saat kuberi kesempatan, Apa segitu inginnya kau mati hah!" Pencuri itu kita menginjak dada Minhyun kasar. Ia membalikan tubuhnya dan mencengkram kerah baju Seonho yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Bagaimana kalau ia kubunuh lebih dahulu seperti Bibimu itu Hmm.." Minhyun meronta liar mendengar ucapannya.

"Le-lepaskan Dia, Kumohon!" Minhyun memohon kepada Sang pencuri yang hanya dibalas oleh senyum sadis.

"Dasar Berisik" Minhyun lagi-lagi terhempas menabrak rak buku mereka akibat tendangan pencuri itu.

'Kumohon' Batinnya.

Tangannya meraba mencari pegangan untuk bangkit namun ia malah bertemu dengan sisi bandul yang terhempas hingga berada disampingnya. Dengan gemetar Minhyun membuka tutup bandul tersebut pukul 6.00 tepat, saat gerhana total kini dimulai.

"Arrrgghh" Suara teriakan Pilu Seonho membuat Minhyun mengenggam erat bandul itu.

'Kumohon Tolong aku!' Minhyun mengepalkan tangannya hingga Buku jarinya memutih karena mengenggam erat bandul tersebut.

"JANGAN SAKITI SEONHO!" Minhyun berteriak parau saat melihat kilatan Pisau yang siap terhunus kepada Seonho yang tengah pingsan.

Sang pencuri menatap wajah Minhyun yang kini memandangnya nanar dan malah tertawa sadis. Ia pun bersiap menghujamkan belati tajam itu kepada Seonho

"MATILAH KALIAN"

"JR KUMOHON TOLONG AKU!" Minhyun langsung berteriak sekuat tenaga.

" _STOP_ " dan tiba-tiba dunia sekeliling Minhyun menjadi terhenti.

.

* * *

"Hiks... Hiks..." Minhyun tidak bisa mengentikan tubuhnya yang kini bergetar karena perasaan lega yang ia rasakan. JR kini berdiri didepannya seperti biasa dengan posturnya yang anggun dan dingin.

"Halo Minhyunnie.." Ucap JR yang kini tengah berjongkok dan membangunkan Minhyun yang terbaring lemah. Ia memindahkan posisi posisi Minhyun menjadi bertumpu dipangkuannya dengan lembut.

Tangan Minhyun segera meremas kemeja JR, ia tidak bisa memungkiri perasaan lega yang ia rasakan saat melihat JR berada dihadapannya. Air mata kembali mengaliri pipi putihnya membuatnya kembali terisak pelan.

"Sshh... Uljima.." Bisik JR lembut sambil mengecupi pucuk kepala Minhyun.

"Terimakasih... Hiks Terimakasih..." Minhyun makin mengeratkan genggamannya pada dada bidang JR, membuat JR hanya tersenyum.

"Aku datang Minhyunie, aku datang menagih janjimu..." bibir JR membayangi daun telinga Minhyun saat membisiki tujuan kedatangannya.

"A-aku mengerti, akan kuberikan apapun untukmu JR, tapi..." Minhyun melanjutkan dengan ragu.

"Ti-tidak bisakah kau menyelamatkan Seonho lagi?" Bisiknya lirih sambil menatap pisau yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dari dada Seonho.

JR menggeleng sambil mengusuri rahang Minhyun lembut.

"Kenapa...?" Bisik Minhyun parau.

"Karena waktunya sudah habis.."

"Pakai waktuku!" Minhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk menakup wajah sempurna JR agar menghadapnya.

"Aku tidak bisa Minhyunie.." Sesal JR "Karena waktu hidupmu pun sudah habis.."

Minhyun terpana mendengar ucapan JR "Hari dimana aku menyelamatkanmu, saat kau melakukan pertukaran denganku. Kau memberikan 10 tahun masa hidupmu untuk menambah masa hidup Seonho. Dan hari ini adalah akhir hidup kalian berdua, Seonho sudah habis menggunakan masa hidupmu. Dan kau yang telah kehilangan 10 tahun pun sudah tidak mempunyai sisa hidup untuk ditukar. Karena hidupmu hanya sampai usia 27 tahun Minhyunie..."

Mata Minhyun kembali memanas mendengar penjelasan JR, Kenapa hidup sangat tidak adil baginya?

Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang JR kembali.

"Kenapa, Hiks... Kenapa hidup sangat tidak adil bagiku.."

"Maaf Minhyun.." JR terus mengusapi kepala Minhyun lembut.

"Ti-tidak adakah cara lain?" Bisik Minhyun lirih.

JR mengentikan usapannya dan mengarahkan dagu Minhyun agar ia memandang wajahnya.

"Ada satu cara..." Bisiknya misterius.

"Tapi cara ini akan membuatnya dikutuk oleh langit karena telah membuat perjanjian dengan iblis.."

"I-iblis..?"

"Ya sayang, dengan iblis.."

"A-apa perjanjian itu.." JR menyeringai lebar mendengar ucapan Minhyun.

"Aku bisa memberi Seonho kehidupan yang kau inginkan sampai ia tua nanti, Namun sebagai syarat kau akan menjadi pendampingku dan hidup kekal sampai hari pembalasan tiba..." Minhyun menatap JR syok.

"Ka-kau adalah iblis?" Minhyun menatap JR seakan tidak percaya. JR hanya tersenyum misterius.

"Bagaimana jawabanmu Minhyun?" Minhyun menggigit bibirnya resah.

Kalau ia menuruti JR berarti ia telah menjual jiwanya kepada iblis, tapi dengan begitu Seonho akan selamat dan terus hidup. "Apa Seonho akan ingat kejadian ini?"

"Tidak, ia hanya tahu ia kehilangan kakak dan bibinya hari ini. Selebihnya tidak akan ada ingatan yang tersisa tentangmu didalam dirinya"

"A-apa ia akan hidup sehat?"

"Tentu saja, sampai usia tua menghampirinya. Itulah janjiku kepadamu sayang.."

Minhyun menatap JR yang kini tengah memandanginya.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu Minhyun?"

Tubuh Minhyun bergetar membayangkan dirinya harus berpisah selamanya dari Seonho, ia berusaha menggigit bibirnya menahan isak tangis yang seakan berlomba keluar.

"Bo-bolehkah aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Seonho?" Tanyanya lirih.

"Tentu saja boleh..." JR menjawab lembut. Iapun menurunkan Minhyun dari pangkuannya. Minhyun memandang kondisi tubuhnya yang sudah sehat dan bugar seperti tidak terjadi apapun kepadanya.

Perlahan Minhyun menghampiri Seonho yang masih terbaring pingsan, dilihatnya pisau yang membayangi tubuh Seonho. "Bisa tolong singkirkan ini?" Minhyun memandang JR

"Tentu saja" dengan jentikan jarinya kini pencuri yang berniat menusuk Seonho telah menghilang.

"Hwang Seonho..." Minhyun meremas pelan jemari Seonho dalam genggamannya "Maafkan hyung, harus meninggalkanmu sendirian... Maafkan hyung yang tidak bisa mendampingimu menjalani hidup.. Hyung sayang Seonho, amat menyangimu.. Jadi Hyung harap kau terus hidup dengan bahagia Seonho.." Minhyun menundukan kepalanya, butiran air matanya kini membasahi tangan Seonho yang berada dalam genggamannya.

JR Menepuk bahu Minhyun pelan, "Waktumu sudah habis Minhyunie.. Apa jawabanmu?" Minhyun mengarahkan manik hitamnya menatap mata JR, JR segera mengulurkan kepada Minhyun "Jadi, Kau ikut..?"

Minhyun menatap uluran tangan JR sejenak, sebelum kemudian meraih tangan tersebut.

" _ERASE_ "

* * *

.

.

Seonho terbangun dirumah sakit dengan kondisi tubuh berbalut perban. Ia diberitahu, bahwa dirinya adalah korban perampokan keji, kakak dan Bibi-nya menjadi korban dalam aksi perampokan itu, ia berhasil diselamatkan tepat waktu karena ada polisi yang menerima sinyal SOS dari rumah Seonho. Sehingga mampu menolong Seonho tepat pada waktunya.

Seonho memandang kosong opsir yang sedang menjelaskan semuanya kepada Seonho, Pikirannya terasa kosong saat ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia bahkan tidak ingat siapa kakak dan Bibinya. Pernyataan Seonho jelas membuat para tenaga medis kaget, mereka menyimpulkan bahwa karena trauma yang mendalam membuat Seonho melupakan kedua orang teredekatnya tersebut.

Seonho hanya mengangguki setiap ucapan dokter agar ia bisa melanjutkan istirahatnya.

Ia memandangi tangan kanannya yang kini dialiri oleh jarum infus. Ia memandang bingung kearah tangan kanannya. 'Perasaan hangat itu, apa?' Batinnya.

.

* * *

.

Minhyun memandang sendu kearah Seonho yang tengah menatapi tangannya dari luar jendela, ia kini tengah berdiri dibawah pohon mengamati Seonho. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangan JR melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Kau menyesal?" JR mengarahkan dagu Minhyun agar menatapnya mengecup singkat sudut bibir Minhyun.

Minhyun menggeleng dan membiarkan JR kini mengecupi leher jenjangnya yang terkespos karena baju yang dikenakannya.

"Aku malah berterimakasih karena dua kali kau menyelamatkanku JR" JR hanya tersenyum simpul dan kembali menjilati area dibelakang telinga Minhyun yang sensitif.

" _Pleasure is mine.._ " JR membalikan tubuh Minhyun dan mulai melumat bibir ranumnya ganas. Terus memagut kasih sampai kemudian perlahan tubuhnya dan Minhyun mengilang tepat pada saat Seonho mengalihkan pandangan ditempat mereka sebelumnya.

.

* * *

.

END

.

* * *

.

.

Satu Chapter Epilogue tersisa,

Click Review button bellow and tell me piece of your mind after finishing it..

Just want to get some appreciation from u guys after reading this story..

.

Thanks buat kalian yang sudah Review di Chapt sebelumnya

The true Moodbooster XD

With Love,

Lilcutebear


	3. Chapter 3 : Epilogue

**Good Bye Bye**

-A 2hyun Stories-

.

.

 **Disclaimer :**

I Don't own anything Except this stories

 **Character** :

Hwang Minhyun (M)

Kim Jonghyun (M)

Yoo Seonho (M)

.

.

 **Genres:**

Drama, Romance, Mature

 **Warning:**

Boy X Boy, Typo, OOC, Graphic Violence. Reading at your own risk. Rated 17+

.

.

.

Epilogue – Finally, I Got You.

.

Desahan nafas tampak saling bersahut-sahutan didalam ruangan yang cukup temaram itu. JR memandang wajah pendampingnya yang tengah memejamkan mata mengatur nafas. Dirinya menyeringai melihat wajah kelelahan Minhyun, tapi belum ada niatan untuknya untuk berhenti.

"Ngghh... JR" Minhyun menggeliat gelisah merasakan Lidah terampil JR menari diatas permukaan perutnya. Tangannya meremasi alas kain dibawahnya menyalurkan hasrat yang dipendamnya.

Ia membusungkan punggungnya saat lidah JR kembali bermain di sekitar daerah pusarnya, menciumi, menggigiti dan merasakan semua jengkal titik sensitif miliknya. Minhyun memang tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat JR memulai permainannya, JR mendominasi seluruh gerakannya membuatnya kacau dan kelimpungan.

"AHH..." Ia kembali menjerit tertahan saat mulut terampil JR kembali meraup miliknya yang sudah memerah karena terlalu sering dimanja.

" _Mine..._ " Minhyun menggerakan pinggangnya berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari mulut JR. Namun pegangan tangan JR pada pinggangnya membuatnya terpaku diam dan terus mendesah. Ia bisa merasakan pahanya didorong keatas guna memberi ruang bagi JR untuk melancarkan aksinya.

Jilatan, kuluman diiringi desahan Minhyun membuatnya kembali mencapai klimaksnya yang kesekian malam itu. Nafasnya memburu, meraup sebanyak-banyaknya oksigen yang dibutuhkan oleh paru-parunya.

Namun JR masih tidak bergeming ditempatnya, lidahnya asyik memainkan milik Minhyun yang mengeluarkan sarinya, membersihkan area yang dikotori oleh miliknya.

"J-JR, S-Sudah..." Minhyun berusaha meronta, menjauhkan dirinya dari JR. Tapi permintaannya bak dianggap angin lalu oleh JR karena kini ia sedang mengecupi bagian dalam paha Minhyun, "Maafkan aku sayang, aku tidak bisa berhenti sampai aku puas" Bisiknya yang bangkit untuk kembali mengklaim bibir menggoda Minhyun yang sudah membengkak dan memerah karenanya. Tangannya kembali meremasi milik Minhyun, memaksanya untuk kembali bangkit. Minhyun mendesah tertahan dalam mulut JR, tubuhnya berjengit saat jemari JR bermain di lubangnya.

" _Still so tight.."_ JR menurunkan kecupannya kearah leher jenjang Minhyun yang berkilat karena keringat, menambah titik-titik merah yang sudah ia tinggalkan sebelumnya. Tangannya yang tidak sibuk memainkan puting Minhyun yang memerah dan basah karena saliva miliknya.

"Nghh.." Minhyun mengerang merasakan jemari kedua memasuki dirinya. Nafasnya kembali memburu akibat seluruh kenikmatan yang ia rasakan. JR dengan telaten terus mengeluar-masukan jemarinya dengan lihai, berusaha merenggangkan kembali lubang yang baru beberapa saat sebelumnya ia jamah, ia sendiri masih bisa merasakan sperma miliknya menempel didadalam dinding lubang Minhyun.

"Kita mulai lagi sayang.." tanpa aba-aba, JR kembali membenamkan miliknya dengan kasar kedalam Minhyun, mulutnya segera mengklaim bibir Minhyun, meraup seluruh teriakan kesakitan Minhyun karena dirinya. Tangannya memposisikan kaki Minhyun diatas pundaknya dan menahan pinggang ramping permaisurinya agar tidak terus meronta.

JR menggeram bak binatang, saat merasakan lubang Minhyun menjepit erat miliknya. Ia langsung menyentakan dirinya dengan sekuat tenaga, memaksa Minhyun membuka lebar agar bisa mengakomodasi miliknya yang sangat besar, menerimanya memenuhi setiap sudut lubangnya. Bunyi hentakan antara milik JR dengan lubang Minhyun menggema dalam ruangan itu.

"mmmhhh.. Ja-jangan nggh... terlalu keras..." JR mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Minhyun, melihat kondisi pasangannya yang sangat berantakan. Matanya yang dibasahi oleh air mata, pipinya yang memerah, bibirnya yang membengkak membuat JR malah semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Shh... Cantik, sangat cantik..." JR sekarang mengangkat kedua kaki Minhyun di pundaknya membuat pinggang Minhyun semakin terangkat sehingga mempermudah JR memasuki dirinya. "Lihatlah sayang, lihatlah bagaimana tubuhmu menyukai ku ada didalam dirimu" Posisi baru ini membuat milik JR seakan menumbuk sesuatu didalam Minhyun yang membuatnya seakan melihat bintang.

"Ahhh..." Minhyun mengerang hebat saat merasakan JR terus menusuk titik itu membuatnya seakan terbuai dalam gelombang kenikmatan.

"ah—JR _please.. please..._ "

JR tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat mendengar desahan Minhyun, ia meraup dengan rakus bibir ranum Minhyun dengan bernafsu sambil terus menumbuki prostatnya membuat sang permaisuri kembali mendesah keras dibawah dirinya sepanjang malam.

.

* * *

.

JR memandang tubuh Minhyun yang tertidur dalam pelukannya, ia mengecupi pundak Minhyun yang terkspos dengan lembut, tangannya mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Minhyun yang terbalut selimut satin berwarna merah yang kontras dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu, membawanya merapat dengan dada bidang JR.

JR menghirupi aroma tubuh Minhyun yang manis bercampur dengan aroma sex yang menguar di dalam ruangan. Minhyun mungkin bukanlah manusia lagi seutuhnya, tapi kondisi fisiknya masih sama seperti dulu, ia masih membutuhkan makan dan istirahat layaknya manusia biasa. Yang membedakan hanyalah, ia tidak akan lanjut menua karena perjanjian olehnya.

JR tidak menyukai manusia, tapi Minhyun adalah pengecualian baginya. Ia sudah menandai Minhyun sebagai permaisurinya semenjak Minhyun lahir. Karena itulah segala cara rela JR lakukan untuk mendapatkan pemuda dalam pelukannya kini. Meski itu berarti, ia harus merubah takdir Minhyun dengan membunuh kedua orang tuanya, dan memasukan pencuri kerumah bibinya, JR akan memastikan Minhyun menjadi miliknya.

Minhyun mengerang pelan dalam tidurnya, namun dengan cepat kembali terdiam saat JR mengelusi perut rampingnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. 'Segera, kita akan mempunyai keluarga kita sendiri, _Nae hwangbi_..' Ia pun menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan dan mengecupi puncak kepala Minhyun.

 _Now, Finally I got you, Mine..._

.

.

* * *

.

End Of Epilogue.

.

* * *

.

.

Author Notes:

#Kipas-kipas Panas XD

Lil bener-bener ga bisa nulis adegan rated jadi maaf kalau kesannya ambigu sperti diatas #Deepbow

Ga sangka banyak banget yang suka dengan cerita ini, bahkan sampai ada yang pengen jadi berchapter-chapter panjangnya. Hahahah

Sebenernya kalo dikembangin lebih jauh, ide cerita ini emang bisa panjang pake banget jadinya.. tapi... Lil masih ada sangkutan Fic Chaptered yang belum lil selesaiin sampai sekarang *Lirik ELM* jadi kalau sampai tambah anak lagi, kayaknya takut terbengkalai semua.. #PLAK

Trus lil bersyukur banget banyak yang suka Baddas JR disini, karena memang menurut Lil Jonghyun itu punya persona sendiri ketika ia tampil diatas panggung dan ketika ia bersikap sehari-hari. Nah JR itu ibarat persona Jonghyun kalau ia lagi tampil diatas panggung, cool abis kan X)

(Jadi pengen bikin fic cerita Twin Jonghyun) #Sadar Utang Fic Woy! XD XD

Special Thanks buat :

Michiyo park / Daedan / jeonwonlust / khongguansayangseonho / Tipo / sareyerana / Kim Lily / scarv / zahra9697 / imshyl137 / XH0799 / / cho / ryynn / Min Milly / young eun97 / Taechim / and Guest(s)

Tanpa kalian yang sudah nge-review, mungkin Lil tidak akan bisa terus tulis cerita dengan ide yang lebih kreatif lagi nantinya.

Anyway, jangan lupa untuk kembali tinggalkan komentar kalian megenai chapter ini yahh *Lambai sayang*

Salam,

Lilcutebear


End file.
